


Cálida sonrisa

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Un doloroso rechazo y una inesperada noticia fueron los causantes de aquellas copas de más que le hacían anhelar olvidar aquel estúpido sentimiento. Sin embargo ser ayudado por aquel gélido prefecto durante aquella noche fue algo que nunca esperó, pero por sobre todo algo nunca esperó fue aquel inesperado gesto que jamás habría de olvidar.





	Cálida sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué coño hago shippeando ZeroXAidou si lo mío va para otros lares? Ah, no sé. Todo es culpa de los fan arts de las páginas rusas de VK, ah.
> 
> Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

Un sabor dulzón y licoroso persistía en sus papilas gustativas a pesar de que hacía casi una hora había probado el último trago. Sin embargo aquel sabor no le abandonaba al igual que la sensación de debilidad y mareo que aquejaba todo su ser.

Aidou intentó incorporarse del banco en el cual su primo le había dejado durante unos instantes en aquel parque mas al igual que las veces anteriores, el mareo le tornó inestable haciéndole trastabillar terminando sentado de manera brusca nuevamente.

Un mohín se formó en su rostro haciéndole ver casi infantil a la vez que su mirada se hallaba ligeramente desenfocada.

Quería irse de allí. Tenía frío, todo le daba vueltas y tenía el estómago revuelto. ¿Dónde se había metido su primo?

Un suspiro de alivio el cual sonó más casi como una queja brotó de él al ver finalmente a su primo acercarse con un vaso de caliente y humeante café en la mano.

—Bebe —ordenó prácticamente inexpresivo Kain y Aidou sintiendo la lengua enredada para pronunciar alguna queja tomó aquel café, obedeciendo a su primo y bebiéndolo para acto seguido poner una mueca de desagrado y escupirlo ante lo cual Kain solo suspiró resignado.

 

—Está amarsh..go —pronunció con tono ligeramente ebrio dejando caer el café al suelo cual niño caprichoso.

—Hanabusa, solo bebe el maldito café. Necesito que al menos la cafeína te haga parecer un ser humano decente antes de que regresemos a la academia. Si Kaname-sama te ve así...

—¿Y... qué me imporhsta lo que piense Ka-Kaname-sama? —espetó sintiendo un regusto amargo ascender en él ante aquel nombre, ante el nombre de la razón por la cual se hallaba así puesto que Kaname tenía la culpa. Este tenía la culpa por jamás haberse dado cuenta de su verdadera lealtad, de sus sentimientos para al final simplemente anunciar su compromiso con Cross Yuûki.

Realmente Kaname era un idiota. Todo el amor, la admiración que habí sentido durante años por este se había casi desvanecido con la ayuda de una copa, o quizás un par de estas, o quizás tras un número de copas de las cuales al final perdió la cuenta. Mas lo importante era que indudablemente Kuran Kaname era un idiota.

—¿Akatsuki y Hanabusa? —pronunció con extrañeza una voz a sus espaldas y ante ello ambos primos giraron encontrándose con la figura de Kiryûu Zero quien les contemplaba inquisidoramente.

Kain se llevó una mano a la cara con expresión pesarosa mientras que Aidou simplemente le ignoró dedicándose en lugar de ello a maldecir una y mil veces al imbécil de Kaname. Qué le importaba si el prefecto de la academia le encontraba en tal estado. Qué importaba si era sancionado por conductas «inadecuadas» para la imagen de un estudiante. Nada le importaba cuando solo podía desear odiar aún más a Kaname y por sobre todo, desear que aquel «inestable» mundo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas de una vez por todas.

—Kiryûu-senpai —saludó Kain con un dejo de cautela cuando Zero se acercó—. ¿Podría no acusarnos con el director? Realmente intenté detenerlo pero no llegué a tiempo para evitar que se emborrachara —comentó con resignación viendo a Aidou quien parecía ahora entretenido contemplando imaginarias formas.

—Yo no estoy borrasho —espetó con tono claramente ebrio intentando de nuevo incorporarse mas terminó por apoyarse en su primo para evitar caer.

—Por supuesto que no estás borracho —comentó Zero con frío sarcasmo—. Realmente todos los seguidores de Kuran son unos idiotas...

—Kaname-sama es el único idiota —espetó Aidou y el rostro de Zero se tornó sorprendido por la repentina claridad del tono del rubio así como el desdén en aquel tono.

Zero escrutó a Aidou unos segundos pero este simplemente ignoró esto dedicándose a pelear con su primo acerca de que él podía regresar solo aunque sus pasos parecieran los de un pingüino con esquizofrenia.

—Akatsuki, yo me encargare de Hanabusa —dijo Zero y Kain le miró con un dejo de renuencia ante la inesperada proposición de ayuda—. No te preocupes. Tengo las llaves de una de las entradas traseras. Si entramos por ahí a esta hora nadie lo notará. Tú solo espera en la academia. Luego tú te harás cargo de él.

Kain se tornó pensativo mas luego de unos segundos asintió resignado a que era lo único que podría hacer en esas circunstancias, decidiendo hacer caso a Zero y entregándole a un inestable Aidou a Zero para posteriormente alejarse de allí.

—Oshe, ¿adónde vas? ¡No me dejes con el amargado! —se quejó Aidou cual chiquillo dramático pareciendo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vamos, deja de quejarte. ¿O prefieres una sanción y además un reproche del estúpido de Kuran? —dijo intentando que el rubio dejase de forcejear.

—¿Qué me importash lo que diga Kaname-sama?

—¿No te importa? ¿Acaso tú al igual que todos no asentían adorando cada palabra de ese maldito arrogante? —cuestionó con ligera incredulidad.

—¡Pero sha no! Kaname es un idiota al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. No le importan mis sentimientos —dijo hipando intentando hablar sin trabarse—. No le importa nada y por eso se va a casar con esa tonta. ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo que esa tonta! ¡Soy más atractivo e inteligente! ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo asiendo a Zero repentinamente por el cuello de su camisa, exigiendo una respuesta mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos y sus trémulos labios se curvaban en un nuevo mohín.

Zero se mantuvo en mutismo contemplando con sutil desconcierto a Aidou, comprendiendo tras sus palabras el porqué de su estado; escrutando en aquellos ojos aguamarina, en aquel rostro dolido de mejillas arreboladas por el alcohol sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo tras algunos segundos la expresión de Zero se tornó comprensiva y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a la vez que posaba su mano con suavidad en los rubios cabellos de Aidou.

—Sí, Hanabusa. Eres mucho más guapo que ella. Definitivamente eres mucho más guapo e inteligente que Yuûki —afirmó removiendo con un ademán cálido los cabellos de Aidou quien se tornó sorprendido por el repentino gesto mas al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación reconfortante y cálida se instalaba en él, a la vez que sentía su rostro extrañamente caliente.

Jamás habría esperado aquello de Zero. Más aun, ni siquiera hubiera creído que tras aquella perenne expresión atemorizante este podía mostrar aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa dirigida a él. Sintió sus mejillas arrebolarse aún más ante aquel pensamiento y palpó sus mejillas intentando que Zero no se diese cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo este no pareció notarlo, terminando simplemente por emitir un bufido divertido ante la actitud de Aidou ofreciéndole apoyarse en él para mantenerse en pie.

Y mientras Aidou se apoyaba en Zero, contempló de reojo la suave expresión del prefecto. Realmente Kiryûu Zero era muy diferente al atemorizante prefecto que todos temían. Al igual que Kaname eran diferentes en la imagen que mostraban al mundo y lo que eran en realidad. Sin embargo había una diferencia importante: Kaname jamás había sonreído de esa manera. Kaname jamás mostró una sonrisa la cual bastara para reconfortarle y llenarle de calidez.

Por ello definitivamente Kiryûu Zero era alguien especial. Y aquel era un descubrimiento el cual sería su exclusivo secreto. Un secreto de una cálida sonrisa que resguardaría solo para él.


End file.
